A nim znów nadejdzie świt
by PrinceOfCanon
Summary: Wraz z prostą dziecięcą rymowanką, do niewielkiego państwa-miasta powraca widmo tragedii sprzed lat. Nie ma nikogo kto pamiętałby twarz osoby, która doprowadziła kraj do upadku. Nikogo, oprócz jednej osoby...


Przyznam się szczerze, że pierwszy raz piszę coś w podobnym stylu. Dlatego też proszę o konstruktywną krytykę, jeśli zwyczajnie nie da rady tego czytać ^^" (doskonale wiem, że istnieją ludzie, którzy powinni pisać jedynie komedie i niewykluczone, iż zaliczam się do tej grupy...).

* * *

_Upadek królestwa był tragiczny._

_Właściwie to nic by na to nie wskazywało – noc jak każda inna. Spokojne ulice, rozjaśniające mrok światła latarni oraz okien domów, których mieszkańcy jeszcze nie udali się na spoczynek; delikatna wieczorna bryza, poruszająca lekko firankami w domach i flagami na basztach pałacu królewskiego; przemykające pod ścianami koty, które jak zwykle zbierały się w jednym miejscu, by zakłócić spowijającą niewielki kraj ciszę przeraźliwym wrzaskiem._

_Cisza._

_Właściwie to chyba ona była najgorsza. Nie spokojna jak co wieczór, ale niosąca za sobą niepokój i panikę. Nie dająca poczucie bezpieczeństwa, ale przepełniona strachem i świadomością katastrofy. W powietrzu niemal dało się odczuć zapachy krwi i potu, mieszających się ze sobą w jedyny, niepowtarzalny odór śmierci. To nie była zwykła noc._

_To była noc Księcia Nożownika._

_Właśnie on – książę Belphegor, jeden z synów rodziny królewskiej, mały, niewinny chłopiec o wyglądzie psotnego aniołka. To właśnie on, niczym cień przebiegając przez miasto niósł ze sobą rozpacz i śmierć. Wsłuchiwał się w krzyk mordowanych ofiar, upajał się nim. Z pełnym zadowolenia uśmiechem rozpruwał ciała mieszkańców z dziwną wprawą, o którą nikt by go nie podejrzewał. Ślady krwi na ubraniu i nożach, które ściskał w rękach były jedynym śladem jego winy. I zwłoki ludzi, którzy wyjrzeli na ulicę, by sprawdzić co może się dziać o tak późnej porze. Padali w progach własnych mieszkań, często nawet nie zauważając drobnej postaci, mając ją tuż przed nosem; owa istota bez żadnego ostrzeżenia potrafiła wbić ostrze w samo serce, po czym postawić krok nad ciałem ofiary i kontynuować dzieło zniszczenia._

_Podczas upadku tego maleńkiego królestwa, państewka, które na arenie międzynarodowej nie znaczyło niemalże nic, nie wybuchały pożary, nie waliły się budynki, których zgliszcza mogłyby dodać dramatyzmu całemu wydarzeniu. Nie było głośnych, toczonych wprost na ulicy walk, które dałyby mieszkańcom możliwość okazania sprzeciwu, niezgody wobec własnego losu lub przynajmniej zachowania honoru. Nie działa się żadna z tych rzeczy. Okrutnym mordercą i jedynym przeciwnikiem był mały chłopiec._

_Lupo widział to wszystko. Słyszał okrzyki przerażenia, rozpaczliwy płacz dzieci szukających swoich rodziców, nieustające nawoływania. Niemalże czuł tę panikę, tę bezsilność wszystkich tych ludzi, których wyrok jeszcze nie został dokonany, a którzy biegali dookoła, niczym wprawione w popłoch króliki. Ale On nie zatrzymał się nawet na minutę. Nadal wykonywał swoją „robotę", sprawiającą mu dziwnie sadystyczną przyjemność. Rozkoszował się widokiem krwi, ocierając o koszulę brudne noże. Więcej krzyków. Więcej trupów. Więcej śmierci._

_Mały chłopiec, obserwujący wszystko przez niewielką dziurę w beczce, odwrócił się do niej plecami i zatkał uszy, starając się powstrzymać od wrzasku. To wszystko było przerażające. Z oczu sześciolatka płynęły łzy, a wargi drżały, mimo że nadgryzał je niemalże do krwi. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, co książę robił. Nie mógł i nie chciał poznać jego pobudek. Jego najgorętszym pragnieniem było, by to wszystko skończyło się, zanim rozpaczliwy szloch wyrwie się w jego piersi. Chciał by ta okrutna rzeź dobiegła końca, zanim on sam umrze ze strachu. Nie miał rodziny – dlatego nie zamienił się w królika. Nie musiał biegać w tę i z powrotem, nie musiał nikogo szukać. Chciał przeżyć._

_Nie miał pojęcia, ile siedział w beczce, zaciskając powieki i szepcząc wszelkie zaklęcia jakie znał i jakie mogły mu w tej sytuacji pomóc. Nie wiedział o której godzinie ostatni krzyk rozdarł powietrze niedaleko jego kryjówki, kiedy ostatnie ciało upadło z głuchym odgłosem na bruk. Jak długo musiał czekać na chwilę, w której zaległa ta okropna cisza._

_Ciche, delikatne kroki stawiane przez jedną z dwóch ostatnich żywych osób w tym państwie doprowadzały Lupo niemalże do obłędu. Pytania kłębiły się w jego głowie, domagając się odpowiedzi. Kto przeżył? Co się dzieje z księciem? Czy postanowi także go wyeliminować? Choćby najbardziej przerażająca prawda jest gorsza od niepewności._

_- Przy księżycu, nocą ciemną, zanim gwiazdy Księcia zbledną…_

_Chłopiec skamieniał, oparty o deski beczki. Szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w otaczający go mrok, zastanawiając się, czy to przypadkiem nie wyobraźnia płata mu figle. Znał tę melodię. Och, jak doskonale ją znał!_

_- …Cały kraj będzie we krwi płynącej z poddanych żył… - nucił dalej głos, zbliżając się coraz bardziej. Okropne, poprzeinaczane słowa w otaczającej ciszy brzmiały jeszcze bardziej przerażająco. Lupo zaciskał palce na drewnianym dnie, starając się oddychać jak najciszej._

_- …Ojciec martwy, jego szata i ziemia pogrzebie brata…_

_Kim była ta osoba? Kim był książę, którego jeszcze niedawno dzieci ciągnęły za rękaw, by zachęcić odludka do zabawy? Kim jest chłopiec niemalże w jego wieku, który po dokonaniu szeregu przerażających zbrodni śpiewa przerobioną na własną modłę piosenkę? Lekka, prosta melodia idealna do zabawy i podskoków, często śpiewana przez miejscową dzieciarnię brzmiała teraz jak hymn śmierci._

_Musiał wiedzieć. Musiał chociaż raz spojrzeć na bezlitosnego mordercę, który niezbyt długą historię swojego własnego państwa zakończył w niespełna kilka godzin. Sześciolatek nie miał pojęcia, skąd u niego tak silne pragnienie. Starając się nie wydawać żadnego dźwięku, obrócił się powoli i przyłożył oko do otworu w beczce._

_Był tam. Spacerował spokojnie, z rękami założonymi do tyłu, stawiając duże kroki i nucąc pod nosem. Z całej jego postawy biła jakaś sadystyczna beztroska, jakby kpił ze wszystkiego, co uczynił. Szedł na tyle powoli, by Lupo mógł dojrzeć każdy, nawet najmniejszy szczegół jego wyglądu. Widział jasną, opadającą na oczy grzywkę, srebrną, lśniącą w świetle księżyca koronę, białą koszulę poplamioną na czerwono. Widział pełen satysfakcji uśmiech, w którym Książę Nożownik szczerzył zęby, jakby ciesząc się ze spłatanego figla._

_-… A nim Książę znudzi się… - chłopiec stanął, ze spuszczonymi w dół rę trzymanych nożach nadal widać było ślady krwi. Belphegor nieoczekiwanie odwrócił głowę, zwracając się w stronę kryjówki ostatniego żywego. Mimo iż Lupo nie mógł zobaczyć jego oczu, miał wrażenie, iż patrzy prosto na niego. Niemalże czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie; czuł, że ten psychodeliczny uśmiech przeznaczony jest dla niego. Mimo to czekał, kompletnie znieruchomiały. Na ostatnie słowa, ostatnie nuty, z których składała się prosta piosenka._

_Książę podniósł rękę i końcówką ostrza odgarnął delikatnie grzywkę tak, że siedzący w beczce chłopak przez moment mógł dojrzeć jedno z oczu._

_- …A nim Książę znudzi się… Kim będzie następny cel?_

* * *

Trzask!

Nieprzeciętnej wielkości koło zębate wyposażone w ostre krawędzie wbiło się w drewnianą tarczę sypiąc drzazgami. Wysoki, dobrze umięśniony pociągnął za łańcuch gwałtownie w celu odzyskania broni. Zwyczajny człowiek podczas próby złapania podobnego narzędzia zapewne straciłby ramię lub co najmniej dłoń. On jednak zręcznie chwycił za przymocowany do metalu uchwyt, obracając się jedynie na palcach, by zneutralizować siłę pędu. Jednocześnie drugą ręką wprawił w ruch jeszcze większe od poprzedniego koło, zręcznie przekładając łańcuch między palcami. Wypuszczona broń pomknęła w kierunku tarczy. Po uderzeniu nie zatrzymała się jednak, ale obracając się w pędzie, naznaczyła wszystkie znajdujące się dookoła chłopaka tarcze głęboką bruzdą. Tak samo jak wcześniej posłusznie wróciła do ręki właściciela, kiedy ten ledwo pociągnął za łańcuch.

Wojownik podniósł dłoń i otarł z czoła krople potu. Końcówki grzywki w kolorze ciemnego brązu były lekko wilgotne, podobnie jak niebieska koszula, w którą ubrany był chłopak. Długie jak na osobnika płci męskiej włosy łaskotały go w ucho, a słońce świeciło tak jasno, że musiał osłaniać oczy. Pogoda była piękna.

Z boku placu treningowego, przy którym znajdowały się ławki, rozległy się pojedyncze oklaski. Lupo odwrócił głowę – stał tam oparty o ogrodzenie blondyn noszący białą koszulkę, która przez słońce aż raziła w oczy. W brązowych oczach chłopaka widać było rozbawienie.

- Nieźle, Wilku! – Zawołał, wkładając ręce do kieszeni i podchodząc bliżej. – Siła jak u kowala – stwierdził, patrząc kątem oka na zniszczone tarcze. – Tylko jeszcze precyzji zegarmistrza ci brakuje.

- Ty to tylko krytykować potrafisz – żachnął się wojownik, uderzając go po przyjacielsku pięścią w ramię. – Sam byś się wziął do roboty.

- Jak ty się do starszego zwracasz, szczeniaku? – Odparł tamten, niby z oburzeniem, szczerząc zęby. – Patrzy i ucz się, małolacie.

Po tych słowach sięgnął do szerokiej kieszeni dżinsów, wypchanej chyba do granic możliwości. Wygrzebanie stamtąd lśniącego pistoletu, zajęło mu dobrą chwilę. Nieporównywalnie mniej czasu spędził na celowaniu do stojącej tuż przed nim tarczy – po kilkunastu sekundach oddał trzy krótkie strzały, po czym wepchnął broń z powrotem do kieszeni.

- I co powiesz? – Zapytał, z dumą. – Niezłego masz braciszka, co?

- Fakt – zgodził się Lupo, patrząc na drewniany cel. Wszystkie trzy naboje wystrzelone przez towarzysza idealnie trafiły w ślad po niszczycielskiej działalności wielkiego zębatego koła. – Trzeba być niezłym lekkoduchem, żeby nosić pistolet w dżinsach, razem z kluczami i gumami do żucia. Podziwiam cię, Carlo.

- Przestań być taki poważny, wilczku! – Upomniał go chłopak, otaczając go ramieniem i targając mu włosy. – Młodzież powinna być radosna!

Lupo zaśmiał się, rozbawiony radami brata. Nic się nie zmienił. Był tak samo wesoły i beztroski teraz jak i dziewięć lat temu, kiedy to właśnie on - wojownik nazywany Wilkiem – dołączał do rodziny Corvino. Wtedy oboje jeszcze byli dziećmi. Nawet Carlo, który mimo iż był te pięć lat starszy zaopiekował się nowoprzybyłym niczym własnym bratem. Chłopak traktował go tak jak swoje rodzeństwo, dlatego też Lupo czasem zdarzało się powiedzieć do niego „bracie", jak za dawnych lat. Jak dziewięć lat temu.

Dziewięć lat…

- Coś się tak zamyślił? – Zapytał strzelec, trącając go w ramię. – Uważaj, bo kiedyś odlecisz na tych swoich marzycielskich skrzydłach – zażartował.

- Nie, nic… - usprawiedliwił się Lupo, otrząsając się z zamyślenia.

- To chodź, staruszek chce najwyraźniej kolejne kazanie odprawić. Kazał się zebrać nam wszystkim za piętnaście minut.

Idąc tuż za swoim bratem, wojownik wbijał wzrok w ziemię modląc się tylko o to, żeby Carlo nie zauważył jego nagłej zmiany nastroju. Słońce nadal świeciło, a niebo było niezmiennie niebieskie. Było pięknie. Zupełnie inaczej niż tamtego dnia.

Chłopak potrząsnął głową. Nie lubił o tym myśleć. Nienawidził wspominać tego, co stało się tyle lat temu. Jednakże dzisiaj obrazy z przeszłości powracały do niego natarczywie, nie pozwalając mu choćby na chwilę zająć myśli czymś innym. W sumie nic dziwnego – rocznica. Mroczna, tragiczna rocznica. Dziewięć lat.

Dokładnie dziewięć lat temu miała miejsce okropna rzeź, zaledwie parę kilometrów stąd. Lupo dotąd nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego nie uciekł stąd jak najdalej. Dlaczego nie wyjechał do innego miasta, kraju, dlaczego nie udał się na inny kontynent. Może wiedział, że nic to nie da. Wspomnienia nadal pozostaną.

Samotne domy oraz pałac królewski stały puste od tamtego czasu, niczym obarczone klątwą. Jakby wszyscy bali się, że anioł śmierci za którego sprawą dokonała się ta katastrofa kiedyś powróci tak samo jak wcześniej mordując każdego, kto stanąłby na jego drodze. Wojownik wiedział, że prawdopodobieństwo takiego zdarzenia jest bardzo nikłe. Mimo to za każdym razem, kiedy przechodził obok okna rezydencji, z którego widać było jego dawny dom, nie odwracał wzroku przeciwnie – usilnie wbijał spojrzenie w zarośnięte ogródki i zniszczone budynki, jakby szukając drobnej postaci z nożami, która dotychczas nawiedzała go w najgorszych koszmarach. Nigdy jednak jej nie zobaczył. Może to właśnie dlatego starał się zawsze przebywać blisko tego miejsca – żeby czekać na powrót księcia. Żeby potrafić mu się przeciwstawić, pokonać – nie tak jak ostatnio. Kiedy mógł tylko siedzieć i patrzeć.

Lupo podniósł dłoń, dotykając blizny na policzku. Mimo upływu czasu, nadal było ją widać. A on nadal nie wiedział dlaczego Książę Rozpruwacz postanowił go oszczędzić.

- Pośpiesz się! – Carlo zdążył już znacznie go wyprzedzić. Teraz stał parę kroków przed nim, wykonując ponaglający gest.

- Jasne.

Musiał mieć niezbyt tęgą minę, gdyż brat zamilkł, a gdy młody zrównał się z nim, porządnie huknął go w plecy tak, że aż się zatoczył.

- Głowa do góry, wilczku.

Wojownik spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością. Mimo że towarzyszom z Rodziny ufał jak nikomu, nie powiedział im o tym, co się stało tamtego dnia – skąd ma bliznę na policzku, dlaczego miasto w pobliżu którego Pierwszy Corvino postanowił postawić rezydencję stoi martwe i puste. Oczywiście, że Szef wiedział, musiał wiedzieć. Sprawa ta nie była zbytnio nagłaśniana, ale też nie tuszowano jej zbytnio, więc pewnie inni również mieli jakieś informacje. Jednak nie wiedzieli o tym, że on brał w tym udział. Nie pytali go o to, nie starali się wyciągnąć z niego jego przeszłość, ale jedynie bezinteresownie wspierali. Był im za to ogromnie wdzięczny.

Rodzina Corvino nie była na tyle silną mafią, by móc na poważnie zaistnieć na arenie międzynarodowej. Jej wpływy ograniczały się jedynie do Włoch, a liczebnością nie miała szans dorównać takim potęgom jak Vongola bądź Cavallone. Jednakże jej Pierwszemu Szefowi – oraz jednocześnie założycielowi – bynajmniej nie zależało na rozgłosie. Udało mu się stworzyć ścisłą rodzinę, której członkowie latami szkolili się w celu uzyskania perfekcji w walce. Ich wyćwiczenie wprawdzie ustępowało wojownikom silniejszych mafii, jednak zdawało się to szybko zmieniać. Wielu pozostających w sojuszu z Rodziną Corvino szefów dziwiło się, iż ta nie ma zamiaru wykorzystywać jej członków do budowania swojego imperium. Lupo także na początku był zaskoczony, jednakże teraz zaczynał rozumieć co nieco więcej. Tym bardziej, iż nic nie znacząca z początku rodzina powoli rosła w siłę – bez wojen, bez fajerwerków, ale systematycznie. Tak jak powinno być.

Rezydencja rodziny mieściła się na wzgórzu – łagodnym od strony martwego miasta-państwa oraz stromym od wschodu, gdzie terytorium mafijne graniczyło z brzegiem niedużego jeziora. Większość ziemi należących do Corvino została przekształcona w tereny treningowe, jedynym terenem czysto rekreacyjnym był park wraz z niewielkich rozmiarów laskiem. Sama budowla może nie była cudem architektury ale na zwykłym człowieku przyzwyczajonym do blokowisk z pewnością mogła zrobić wrażenie. Był to stary budynek, częściowo odrestaurowany i ozdobiony licznymi… Właściwie Lupo nadal nie miał pojęcia jak nazwać gzymsy, wykusze i kolumienki stanowiące zupełnie niepotrzebny i pretensjonalny dodatek. Najwyraźniej zamówiony przez Pierwszego architekt zachłysnął się powierzonym mu zaufaniem, a jak wiadomo nadgorliwość może być gorsza od niedopatrzenia. Członkowie często wyśmiewali pretensjonalność ozdób, dodając w żartach, że jakaś egzaltowana dama lub hrabianka z pewnością byłaby dumna z podobnego mieszkania. Były to jednak przytyki, jakie stosuje się w stosunku do członka rodziny – wytkniesz jedną, drugą wadę, jednak w życiu nie zamieniłbyś go na nikogo innego.

Od środka rezydencja prezentowała się o wiele lepiej. Nie były to królewskie wnętrza; dało się odczuć panującą tutaj swojską atmosferę – po kątach poupychane były książki i pamiątki, na czas negocjacji lub wizyt skrzętnie ukrywane. Żadnemu z Szefów z pewnością nie przyda się informacja o tym, że za jedną z zasłon widnieje pokraczny rysunek kota, który syn Pierwszego kiedyś wymalował na ścianie niezmywalnym flamastrem; nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że jego siostrzenica za czasów dzieciństwach rozstawiała zdecydowanie mniej męskich od niej kuzynów po kątach, co krewni skrzętnie odnotowywali na zdjęciach; nikogo też na pewno nie obchodziło z jakiej broni zaczynał strzelać Carlo na samym początku i dlaczego w jednej z ram okiennych nadal tkwią trzy naboje, których jakoś nie miało się ochoty i czasu wyciągać. Wszystko to było chowane do pudeł i wynoszone gdzieś na strych. Zawsze jednak znajdował się ktoś, kto – zawędrowawszy na samo poddasze – zaczynał oglądać te wszystkie pamiątki, okrzykami radości wabiąc pozostałych członków rodziny. I znowu Carlo latał ze swoim pierwszym pistoletem, Enrica zaśmiewała się, przeglądając stare fotografie, a Lupo czyścił stałe koła zębate, podrzucając je w dłoni na próbę. Tak było zawsze i wszystkim to odpowiadało.

Idąc długim korytarzem, chłopak przywoływał obrazy z przeszłości. Dzięki temu, że dołączył do Rodziny jako dziecko, w ogóle nie odczuwał tego, iż w przeciwieństwie do większości członków, nie był powiązany z nimi więzami krwi. Dorastając wśród tych wszystkich ludzi, zyskał cenne wspomnienia, do których chętnie wracał.

- A ty co znowu taki zamyślony, wilczku? – Odezwał się Carlo, spoglądający na niego ciekawie. – Coś smętny dzisiaj jesteś.

- Myślałem o przeszłości – odpowiedział Lupo, potrząsając głową. – Przypominam sobie nasze dzieciństwo…

Towarzysz przystanął nagle i rzucił mu na wpół zdziwione, na wpół zaniepokojone spojrzenie. Mimo to, w jego oczach widać było iskierki rozbawienia. Wilk w następnej sekundzie zdążył pożałować, że mu o tym powiedział.

- Więc to tak objawia się kryzys wieku średniego – stwierdził, smutno kiwając głową. – Cholera, a ja myślałem, że to się zaczyna później. Chyba się starzeję… - stwierdził, teatralnie zakrywając twarz dłonią. – Mój Boże, co się z tym światem dzieje. Szesnastoletni szczeniak tęskni za piaskownicą i zabawkami. Chłopcze, a może ty masz jakiś problem ze sobą? Poprosić Enricę, żeby się tobą zajęła?

- Zamknąłbyś się – ofuknął go chłopak, dając mu porządnego kuksańca w bok. – Tobie bardziej jest potrzebna. Za mało od niej oberwałeś jako dzieciak, że teraz jesteś taki niewychowany?

- I jeszcze będzie mi tu pyskował! – Udał oburzenie Carlo, uskakując przed następnym ciosem. – Zero szacunku dla starszych!

- Jeśli starsi zachowują się jak dzieci, to ja się nie dziwię – odezwał się tuż za nimi kobiecy głos.

Enrica była siostrzenicą Pierwszego i daleką krewną Carlo. Dorastali i wychowywali się razem, a później także chodzili do tych samych szkół, ponieważ byli w jednym wieku. Może i za czasów bardzo wczesnej młodości dziewczyna była najtwardsza z całej dzieciarni, jednak czas przemienił ją z chłopczycy w zupełnie ładną kobietę o czarnych, kręconych włosach i oczach w kolorze ciemnej czekolady. Dodatkowo została wyjątkowo hojnie obdarzona przez naturę, przez co stała się obiektem częstych dowcipów strzelca.

- Co wy tu jeszcze robicie? Pierwszy już czeka – stwierdziła, marszcząc ładnie zarysowane brwi.

Carlo zaśmiał się, widząc ją.

- En, skarbie, nie chcę nic mówić ale ty też stoisz tu z nami. I na ciebie też czeka Pierwszy.

- Nie łap mnie za słówka, nienawidzę tego.

- Tak, tak – zgodził się Carlo, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście. – Chodź Wilczku, bo Pani Matka się zezłości. Nikt z nas nie chce złościć Szanownej Pani Matki.

- Carlo, jak ja cię… - Enrica zacisnęła pięści.

- Już dobrze – uspokoił ją chłopak, obejmując w pasie. – Złość piękności szkodzi. Ty też chodź Wilczku, bo Pierwszy walnie tobą o ścianę – rzucił do Lupo, spoglądając na niego nad ramieniem.

Tamten uśmiechnął się. Odkąd pamiętał, ta dwójka zawsze miała na pieńku. To Carlo najczęściej obrywał od porywczej dziewczynki, zwykle to ich można było spotkać ganiających się po podwórzu i wykrzykujących najgorsze groźby. Jednocześnie nie było w Rodzinie chyba drugiej pary bardziej zżytych ze sobą ludzi.

Sala w której odbywały się zebrania była dość duża, by pomieścić około sześćdziesięciu osób. Nigdy jeszcze nie zaistniała wprawdzie taka potrzeba – liczba członków nie przekraczała nawet czterdziestu – jednak panowało przekonanie, iż nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Kwadratowe pomieszczenie wyłożone płytkami z symbolem czarnego kruka było jednym z większych w całym budynku. Odpowiednio poustawiane sofy i fotele tworzyły w założeniu okrąg, jednak zawsze komuś zdarzyło się coś przesunąć, coś przestawić tak, że w efekcie wszyscy siedzieli na planie jakiegoś dziwnego wielokąta zamiast koła. Jedynymi sprzętami, które nigdy przenigdy nie zmieniały swojego położenia były fotel i biurko Pierwszego (nie potrafił on bowiem siedzieć w inny sposób jak opierając łokcie o blat) – stanowiły one centrum owego ustawienia. Zawsze w tym samym miejscu, zawsze pod tym samym oknem.

Kiedy Wilk wszedł do środka, większość z członków dopiero zajmowała miejsca. Nie wszyscy byli obecni – co najmniej dziesięciu przebywało w innych regionach Włoch lub za granicą, przez co nie mogli przybyć na zebranie. Młodsza siostra Pierwszego, wciąż z tak samo obojętnym wyrazem twarzy siedziała na krześle, śledząc wzrokiem parkę bliźniaków, w wesołym truchcie ganiających się w kółko i wyśpiewujących jakąś piosenkę.

- _…nocą ciemną, choć już gwiazdy…_ - Lupo zatrzymał się w pół kroku, szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrując się w posadzkę. Niemożliwe. Musiał się przesłyszeć.

- _…kopie jamę pewien… _Wilk! – Zawołał radośnie jeden z bliźniaków, rzucając się w stronę stojącego w drzwiach chłopaka. Brat zaraz podążył za nim, z takim samym radosnym kwikiem.

Czując małe ramiona oplatające mu kolana, ocknął się z ponurych myśli. Westchnął, próbując się doprowadzić do porządku. Z pewnością mu się wydawało. Przez te koszmary kiedyś pewnie oszaleje. Musi przestać przejmować się takimi rzeczami.

W Sali rozbrzmiewały rozmowy. Wszyscy obecni w rezydencji byli już obecni, teraz czekali już tylko na Pierwszego. Nie była to zbyt często spotykana sytuacja, zwykle pojawiał się na zebraniach jako pierwszy – wszyscy wchodzący mogli podziwiać jego wyprostowaną sylwetkę i groźne spojrzenie, które posyłał spóźnialskim. Dlatego dzisiaj wszyscy zamilkli na widok przygarbionego, zmęczonego życiem staruszka, którego oczy zdradzały jakiś ukryty smutek. Za nim wsunął się do Sali jego młodszy brat – również jego mina zdradzała przygnębienie. Zebrani niemalże podskórnie wyczuwali, że musiało stać się coś strasznego, coś co doprowadziłoby dwoje założycieli rodziny Corvino do takiego stanu.

Pierwszy usiadł ciężko przy biurku, a Agosto stanął obok, jak zwykle. W pomieszczeniu nadal panowała martwa cisza p nawet bliźniaki zamilkły, jakby nieświadomie również przeczuwały niebezpieczeństwo. Siedziały cichutko na kolanach matki, wpatrując się z ponurego wujka.

- Staliśmy się celem – odezwał się Szef, podnosząc oczy. Jego złożone na biurku dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści. – Celem pewnej grupy zabójców.

- Celem! - Carlo wypuścił głośno powietrze, opadając swobodnie na oparcie fotela. – Matko, już myślałem, że to coś naprawdę poważnego. Daj spokój, Szefie, rozgromimy ich!

- Właśnie, Szefie, nie ma się co martwić! – W Sali zaczęły rozbrzmiewać głosy innych członków, zachęconych postawą strzelca. – Damy radę!

Pierwszy nie zdawał się być spokojniejszy. Przeciwnie, zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na młodzieńca.

- „Rozgromimy"? – Powtórzył, akcentując dokładnie wypowiadane słowo. – Obawiam się, chłopcze, że nie masz pojęcia o czym mówisz. – Stwierdził, po czym wstał, zakładając ręce do tyłu i odwracając się do zebranych plecami. – Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z naszej sytuacji. A ta jest, wierz mi, tragiczna.

Lupo siedział, z napięciem wpatrując się w Szefa. Doskonale go znał i wiedział, że nic nieważnego nie wywołało by u niego takiej reakcji. Carlo także powinien był o tym wiedzieć, a mimo to zachowywał się jakby nic się nie stało. Spoglądając na niego kątem oka, chłopak zauważył, jak nerwowo odblokowuje pistolet, by po chwili z powrotem go zablokować. Znał ten ruch – dokładnie tak samo zachowywał się, kiedy Enrica zachorowała na zapalenie płuc.

- Powinieneś doskonale wiedzieć – mówił tymczasem Pierwszy – jak wyglądamy na tle innych rodzin. Słyszałeś, że dobrze prosperujemy. Że mamy szansę się wybić. Wszystko w czasie przyszłym – dodał, odwracając się do niego bokiem. – By urosnąć w siłę potrzebujemy wielu lat, wielu pokoleń. Przykro mi o tym mówić ale obecnie nie możemy się nawet porównywać nawet z niektórymi rodzinami.

Wszyscy słuchali w napięciu. Mimo że Szef zwracał się tylko do Carlo, wiedzieli, iż jego słowa przeznaczone są dla wszystkich obecnych. Maria, młodsza siostra przywódcy rodziny mocniej przycisnęła do siebie bliźniaki. Jej mina nadal pozostawała opanowana, jednak wzrok zdradzał napięcie.

- Myślałem – kontynuował Pierwszy – myślałem, że starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi wielkich potęg damy radę… A kiedy uda nam się wreszcie wybić będziemy na tyle silni, by potrafić stawić czoła wszelkim przeciwnościom. Byłem… głupi – stwierdził, zakrywając twarz dłonią. – Nie powinienem w ogóle pchać się do tego mafijnego świata. Marzenia idiotów zawsze wyrządzają szkody.

- Szefie, co ty wygadujesz! – Zdenerwował się Marco, zrywając się z miejsca. Był jednym z najstarszych członków rodziny Corvino, a Pierwszego traktował niemalże jak ojca. – Mówić takie rzeczy…

- Naprawdę tak słabi jesteśmy? – Zapytała Enrica, zaciskając dłonie na kolanach. – Naprawdę znaczymy tak mało, żeby obawiać się zwykłej grupy zabójców?! – Dodała, głośniej, podnosząc głowę. – Jeśli tak, to po co…!

- Zwykła grupa nie stanowiłaby problemu – przerwał jej przywódca. – Są ludzie, którym działania jakiejkolwiek mafii są bardziej niż nie w smak. Oczywiście nie dysponują taką mocą, by zagrozić największym. Zadowalają się miażdżeniem rodzin takich jak nasza, które nie zdążyły nawet urosnąć w siłę. Jeden człowiek niewiele może zrobić, chyba że ma pieniądze. Jakby tak się na tym zastanowić… - powiedział Pierwszy, pocierając skronie. – To właśnie pieniądze są naszym największym wrogiem.

- Ktoś ot tak wynajął sobie zabójców, żeby nas zniszczyć?! – Krzyknął Lupo. Odezwał się po raz pierwszy od chwili rozpoczęcia spotkania. – Kim oni są?

- Elitarna Grupa Zabójców Vongoli – odpowiedział Agosto, prostując się. – Varia.

W Sali na moment zaległa cisza. Cały mafijny świat znał tę nazwę – mówiło się o ogromnej niszczycielskiej sile i bezwzględnym okrucieństwie jej członków. Krążyły opowieści, iż nawet sam Dziewiąty Szef Vongoli miewa z nimi problemy. Wszyscy pamiętali głośną sytuację o zapieczętowaniu przywódcy Varii w ramach kary za napad na główną bazę rodziny.

- Vongola…? – Wyszeptała Enrica, po czym zacisnęła zęby. – Co my im do ciężkiej cholery zrobiliśmy?!

- Nie sądzę, żeby Vongola wiedziała o czymkolwiek – stwierdził brat Pierwszego, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Tytułuje się ich Wolnym Oddziałem… Teoretycznie podlegają Szefowi rodziny, jednak w rzeczywistości robią co chcą, nie mieszając w to wszystko całej Vongoli. Nie potrzebują zgody na podejmowanie zleceń.

- Więc staliśmy się zleceniem… - palec Carlo w szalonym tempie przesuwał zabezpieczenie pistoletu. – Sędziowie w procesie niewykonanych przestępstw?

- Głupcze – odezwał się po raz kolejny Pierwszy. Jego ręce były zaciśnięte w pięści, a wzrok pełen bólu. – Oni nie przyjdą osądzać. Oni przyjdą wykonać wyrok.

* * *

Miasto było martwe. Można było to ująć w ten sposób, biorąc pod uwagę niewielkie rozmiary państwa, którym faktycznie było.

Ulice ziały pustką; opuszczone domy, które zdążyły się postarzeć w ciągu tych dziewięciu lat trzaskały czasem zniszczonymi drzwiami; zawiasy okiennic skrzypiały żałośnie, a przeżarte po części przez mole firanki powiewały gdzieniegdzie, poruszane cichym wiatrem. Najsmutniejsze wrażenie sprawiał zamek królewski – stare mury zarosły mchem, a zaniedbany dziedziniec porosły sięgające niemalże do kolan chwasty. Nawet zwierzęta zdawały się opuścić to miejsce – na niebie nie było widać ani jednego ptaka, a na drzewach nie znajdowało się ani jedno gniazdo. Koty, które niegdyś można było spotkać na każdej ulicy zniknęły wraz z dokarmiającymi je mieszkańcami. W powietrzu niemalże czuło się strach i niepokój – ostatnie uczucia towarzyszące ludności do samego końca.

Doprawdy, cóż to była za tragedia.

Belphegor uśmiechnął się pod nosem, idąc ulicami miasta, które opuścił tak dawno. Jego kroki rozbrzmiewały donośnie wśród wszechogarniającej ciszy. Wiatr zabawiał się jego czarnym płaszczem, szarpiąc go delikatnie. Po paru metrach chłopak stanął w miejscu, przyglądając się jednemu z opuszczonych mieszkań. Tuż obok leżała przewrócona beczka, zaklinowana między framugą otwartych drzwi a wysokim schodkiem. Pewnie dlatego leżała wciąż w tym samym miejscu – mając do dyspozycji tyle czasu, wiatr z pewnością wyniósłby ją gdzieś daleko lub rozbił o mury. Było widać po niej upływ lat – drewno było zupełnie zmurszałe, a przeżarte rdzą okucia niemalże się rozsypywały.

- Ushishishi… - Na twarzy zabójcy pojawił się szeroki, pełen zadowolenia uśmiech. – Powracają wspomnienia.

Siedząca mu na głowie Mammon rozglądała się dookoła w milczeniu. Nigdy nie widziała bardziej przygnębiającego miejsca. Raczej nie było się czemu dziwić, skoro jedynymi żywymi istotami w upadłym dawno państwie byli obecnie ona i Bel.

- Rety, rety – westchnęła. – A więc to tu dorastałeś, co?

- Tu miały miejsce narodziny Księcia i geniusza – odparł tamten, szczerząc zęby. Jego słowa zabrzmiały cokolwiek pompatycznie. – A także śmierć kraju przy akompaniamencie krzyków mordowanych poddanych.

- Nie widzę żądnych szkieletów – stwierdziła iluzjonistka, rozglądając się raz jeszcze. – Zresztą może to i lepiej. Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty natknąć się na czyjeś dziewięcioletnie kości.

- Mówisz tak, jakby to mogło wywrzeć na tobie jakiekolwiek wrażenie, Mammon – odpowiedział zabójca, kontynuując spacer przez samotne miasto. – Co za szkoda. Nie ma żadnych świadków powrotu Księcia.

- Mylisz się.

Obcy głos, który mieli okazję usłyszeć pochodził zza pleców nożownika. Zanim ten jednak zdążył się obrócić, z pustego budynku wypadł ciemnowłosy chłopak, z ogromną szybkością obracając w palcach dwa łańcuchy. Do ich końców przyczepione były dwa grube zębate koła, którymi wojownik wywijał nad głową. W ciągu ułamka sekundy odchylił się nieco i posłał bron w kierunku przeciwnika. Zabójca Varii po otrzymaniu dwóch bardzo silnych ciosów w plecy upadł na kolana, kaszląc. Po jego minie widać było, że zupełnie nie spodziewał się ataku.

- Cholera – wycharczał, starając się podnieść. Jego nogi drżały, a zęby były mocno zaciśnięte. Koła zatoczyły łuk, po czym zawróciły, po raz kolejny pędząc w stronę Belphegora. W trakcie lotu jednak zmieniły kierunek i tak jedno z nich trafiło nożownika w brzuch, a drugie Mammon. Iluzjonistka na skutek nagłego ataku spadła z głowy swojego towarzysza i obecnie unosiła się tuż obok w powietrzu. Nie zdążyła jednak zareagować, gdyż została ugodzona przez pędzące w jej stronę koło.

Ich przeciwnik cofnął się odrobinę i chwycił obie bronie, po jednej w każdą z dłoni. Aby zamortyzować nieco siłę ich pędu, obrócił się na pięcie, zataczając niemalże pełen obrót. Chwilę później odwrócił się z powrotem to wrogów, wpatrując się w nich spod zmarszczonych brwi. Rozległ się tupot kroków i po chwili tuż obok niego pojawili się inni członkowie mafii, uzbrojeni w pistolety. Wszyscy wycelowali w słaniających się zabójców.

- Doskonale, Wilku! – Pochwalił wojownika jeden z nich, uśmiechając się z podziwem. – Ledwie mogą się ruszyć! I pomyśleć, że to jest ta cała sławna Varia!

Lupo nie zareagował na pochwałę, nadal wpatrując się w kaszlącego chłopaka, starającego się podnieść na nogi. Czyżby to faktycznie był poziom Niezależnego Oddziału Zabójców Vongoli? Tej grupy bezwzględnych morderców, przed którymi drżeli wojownicy dysponujący nawet całkiem niezłymi umiejętnościami? Czy to możliwe, by ten tutaj był jednym z nich? Ten klęczący teraz przed nim chłopak, który nie mógł się podnieść po otrzymaniu jedynie trzech ciosów? Może i były silne i zadane z zaskoczenia, jednak po najlepszych w swoim fachu zabójcach oczekiwało się czegoś więcej. Chyba faktycznie lepiej by było to szybko zakończyć.

- Uwaga! – Krzyknął ktoś z dachu, alarmując wszystkich niemalże natychmiast.

Nożownik zdołał jakoś się pozbierać, podobnie jak towarzyszące mu dziecko.

- Nie ruszać się! – Wrzasnął ktoś z grupy, grożąc im pistoletem. – Bo strzelam.

Nożownik zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Uśmiechając się dziwnie potrząsnął dłonią, w której nagle pojawiło się kilka noży. Także dzieciak najwyraźniej postanowił się przyłączyć do walki, gdyż wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, a z jego rękawów zaczęła wydobywać się niepokojąca, fioletowa mgła.

- Ognia! – Rozkazał ktoś. Lupo nie miał pojęcia od kogo mógł pochodzić ten nakaz, dość, że wszyscy go posłuchali się go bez wahania. Grupa bojowa zaczęła opróżniać magazynki, nieustannie posyłając kule w stronę dwóch postaci, a trzech strzelców stacjonujących na dachach wystrzeliło w ich stronę mocniejsze pociski. Rozległ się wybuch, a w powietrze wzbiły się tumany dymu i kurzu, zasłaniając leżące już na ziemi sylwetki. Wilk zakaszlał, zaciskając powieki. Nie był w stanie nic zobaczyć, a kurz sprawiał, że oczy zaczynały mu łzawić.

Kiedy odgłosy strzelaniny ucichły, znowu zapadła cisza, panująca tu jeszcze przed przybyciem przedstawicieli Varii. Wojownik przyciągnął koła zębate bliżej siebie, jednak nadal starał się nie tracić czujności. Było to dosyć trudne, zważając na to, iż wzrok niemalże nieustannie uciekał mu w stronę budynku, przed którym nieprzerwanie od dziewięciu lat tkwiła beczka. Od samego przebywania w tym mieście-państwie dostawał gęsiej skórki, o walce nie wspominając.

- To chyba już koniec, co? – Zapytał głos za nim. Ze stojącego za nim budynku wyłonił się Carlo, dzierżąc w dłoni broń. Pocierał czoło, jakby chcąc pozbyć się niedawnego stresu – Coś łatwo poszło.

- Strzelałeś? – Zapytał Lupo, patrząc na niego uważnie.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, po czym uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

- Jasne. Poszło dokładnie między tamtą dwójkę – dodał, wskazując obłok dymu unoszący się tuż nad brukiem. – Nie mieli żadnych szans.

Wilk poczuł się odrobinę nieswojo. Zbytnio przyzwyczaił się do Carlo-lekkoducha, Carlo-luzaka, by teraz normalnie znieść taką zmianę. Wiedział, że dla dobra rodziny strzelec jest w stanie zrobić wszystko ale aż takiej determinacji i bezwzględności się po nim nie spodziewał. Nie zdążył mu jednak o tym powiedzieć.

- Ushishishi… - rozległo się niemalże tuż nad przyjaciółmi. Lupo zamarł, otwierając usta. Gdzieś już słyszał ten śmiech. – Świetne przedstawienie, naprawdę.

- Gdybyśmy tam stali, mogło być z nami źle – dodał zdecydowanie bardziej dziecinny głos, również pochodzący z wysoka.

Wszyscy zebrani odwrócili się jak na komendę. Lupo sztywno, jakby z ociąganiem, natomiast reszta gwałtownie tak, że niektórym grzywki pospadały na oczy. Carlo zbladł gwałtownie.

Na dachu sąsiedniego budynku siedział spokojnie chłopak, który jeszcze przed minutą zniknął w chmurze dymu, trafiony przedtem kilkunastoma kulami. Na jego ciele nie widać było najmniejszego zadrapania, ba – zdawał się być w doskonałej formie. Siedział opierając głowę na dłoni, zakładając nogę na nogę i z szerokim uśmiechem tkwiącym niezmiennie na bladej twarzy. Ani na bluzce w paski, ani nawet na czarnym płaszczu nie było choćby śladu kurzu lub pozostałości po niedawnym ataku. Tuż obok unosił się ubrany w pelerynę dzieciak, wciąż z tą samą, naburmuszoną miną.

- Jak wy… - Carlo wpatrywał się w nich z szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie mogąc najwyraźniej uwierzyć w to co widzi. Wszyscy szeptali między sobą, wymieniając pełne strachu i zdumienia uwagi. Strzelcy, którzy nie zdążyli jeszcze zejść na dół podnosili się na przedramionach i wyciągali szyje, by nie przeoczyć żadnego, nawet najmniejszego szczegółu. Nikt nie spodziewał się takiego zwrotu akcji. Lupo jedynie zacisnął zęby i pięści, nie odrywając wzroku od Belphegora. Nie przyłączył się do ogółu, nie zastanawiał się jakim cudem mogli popełnić taki błąd – mierzył tylko zabójcę pełnym niedowierzanie spojrzeniem. Nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego nie poznał go od razu. Ta sama przesłaniająca oczy grzywka, ten sam dziwny uśmiech. Patrząc na niego, musiał przyznać, że nie zmienił się zbytnio w ciągu tych dziewięciu lat. Oczywiście nie był już ośmioletnim dzieckiem ale ogólne wrażenie pozostawało to samo.

Wilk spuścił nieco głowę, starając się opanować. Miał nie wrócić. Miał zniknąć na zawsze. Ta noc kilka lat temu miała być ostatnią, w której musiał oglądać Księcia na żywo. Jakim cudem…?

- Iluzja? – Carlo odwrócił się, spoglądając za siebie. Chmura pyłu zdążyła już opaść, ujawniając wszystkim puste już pole walki. Leżące tam jeszcze przed chwilą ciała zniknęły, a na ulicy pozostała jedynie głęboka wyrwa w bruku i osmalone płyty.

Uśmiech na twarzy zabójcy stał się jeszcze szerszy.

- Bingo.

- Przestań się z nimi bawić, Bel – odezwało się dziecko, podlatując trochę wyżej. – Nadal mamy robotę do wykonania.

- Ech – westchnął tamten, wstając z ociąganiem i przeciągając się przesadnie. – Aleś ty nudna, Mammon. Nawet rozerwać się trochę nie można.

- Kpisz sobie z nas?! – Krzyknął jeden z członków grupy, o imieniu Julio. Miał ogniście rude włosy, dlatego kiedy się denerwował, jego głowa wyglądała jak odpalona zapałka. Wpatrując się gniewnie w zabójców, postąpił krok na przód, cały czas trzymając pistolet w wyciągniętych rękach.

Nożownik spojrzał na niego kątem oka, po czym ponownie się uśmiechnął do swojej małej towarzyszki. Najwidoczniej zupełnie nie brał ich wszystkich na poważnie. Lupo potrząsnął głową, po czym zgiął nieco kolana i zacisnął ręce na przyczepionych do kół zębatych łańcuchach. Miał zamiar pokazać Księciu jak wielki błąd popełnia nie doceniając ich wszystkich. Swoją postawą musiał zwrócić uwagę Belphegora, który odwrócił się w jego stronę. Wilkowi wydawało się przez chwilę, iż widzi na jego twarzy zaintrygowanie. Trudno było to stwierdzić, nie mając możliwości odczytywania emocji z zakrytych oczu.

- Nasi drodzy klienci się niecierpliwią, Mammon – powiedział, wkładając ręce do kieszeni.

- Nie mam na nich czasu – odparła tamta. – Musimy szybko dostać się do rezydencji. Czas to pieniądz.

- Idź sama. Ja tu się trochę zabawię – stwierdził Bel, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Jak chcesz – skwitowało dziecko, odwracając się do niego plecami. Z miejsca, w którym stali widać było położoną na wzgórzu rezydencję Rodziny Corvino.

- Nie myśl, że ci na to pozwolę! – Krzyknął Carlo, mierząc do niej z trzymanej broni. Stojący obok towarzysze szybko wzięli z niego przykład i otworzyli ogień, zanim zabójczyni zdążyła się chociażby obrócić. Lupo spojrzał na ich twarze. Wszystkie wyrażały złość, strach na myśl o straceniu Szefa. Mogło się wydawać, iż każdy z obecnych tutaj woli zginąć niż pozwolić intruzom dostać się do Pierwszego.

Mimo że kule dosięgły celu, żadna nie mogła zrobić iluzjonistce żadnej krzywdy. Pociski przeleciały przez nią jak przez ducha. Jej postać zafalowała, po czym zniknęła zupełnie.

- Cholera – zaklął jeden z mężczyzn, ładując broń. – Uciekła. Niech ktoś ją ściga! – Rzucił do trzech chłopaków, którzy posłusznie popędzili w stronę rezydencji.

- Uważajcie na tego drugiego! – Krzyknął kolejny, odwracając się do reszty grupy.

- Za późno – stwierdził Bel z uśmiechem.

W tym samym momencie, oczy jednego z towarzyszy zaszły mgłą. Zatoczył się, charcząc coś niezrozumiale i plując krwią. Po chwili padł na ziemię – w jego plecach tkwiły cztery błyszczące noże.

- Kiedy on…?! – Carlo obrócił się, jednak zaraz został gwałtownie szarpnięty z ramię przez Lupo.

- Uważaj!

Kolejne ostrza przeleciały tuż obok, mijając cel jedynie o milimetry. Mimo to na rękawie koszuli strzelca pojawiło się rozdarcie, a niewielka rana zaczęła powoli krwawić. Wilk spojrzał na Belphegora – stał wyprostowany, nawet na chwilę nie zdejmując z twarzy tego denerwującego, przerażającego uśmieszku. Stojący wokół budynku członkowie Rodziny Corvino zamiast strzelać do niego, wpatrywali się z lękiem i niedowierzaniem w unoszące się w powietrzu komplety noży, otaczające zabójcę niczym srebrna barykada.

- Nie stójcie tak! – Krzyknął Carlo, trzymając się za ramię. – Zastrzelić mi tego gnoja! Ty też! – Zwrócił się do Lupo, który nadal stał w bezruchu. – Na co ty jeszcze czekasz?!

Trzeba przyznać, że otoczenie działało na korzyść wroga. Uciekając przed pociskami, nożownik zwinnie jak wiewiórka przeskakiwał z jednego dachu na drugi, korzystając z postawionych bardzo blisko siebie domów. Ukrywał się za węgłami domów, czekał na chwile, w których przeciwnicy ładowali na nowo broń. Miał nad nimi tę przewagę, że znał tu każdy zaułek, każdy kąt – Lupo doskonale o tym wiedział. Dzierżąc w dłoni koła zębate, ścigał go za każdym razem, kiedy ten umykał w inną uliczkę, omijał wszystkie zastawione przez niego pułapki. Mimo że tajemnicę przyczepionych do noży nitek udało się im rozgryźć, nadal nie zawsze było wiadomo, czy wbiegając w którąś z ulic nie zostanie się poszatkowanym na części. Wilk deptał zabójcy po piętach, starając się dostać wystarczająco blisko, by zaczaiwszy się, mógł zaatakować – jednakże Książę Rozpruwacz wyraźnie go unikał. Mogłoby się wydawać, że walcząc z całą resztą przeciwników, unikał bezpośredniej konfrontacji z nim właśnie. Czy to możliwe, żeby go poznał? A jeśli nawet, do dlaczego…?

Na czystym dotąd niebie zaczęły pojawiać ciemnoszare chmury, zasłaniając dające niejaką pociechę słońce. Puste miasto zrobiło się bardziej ponure, a ciemne zaułki wzbudzały jeszcze większy strach niż wcześniej. Także morale drużyny osłabły – Belphegor robił ich jak chciał, a oni biegali niczym zdezorientowane króliki.

Znowu. W tym samym miejscu.

Kolejny krzyk rozbrzmiał w sąsiedniej ulicy. Lupo zacisnął zęby. Jak to możliwe, żeby jedna osoba mogła bez problemu dawać sobie radę przeciwko grupie złożonej z kilkunastu strzelców? Kim musiał być ten chłopak, żeby mimo tylu ataków, nie odnieść ani jednego obrażenia? Może to właśnie Pierwszy miał na myśli, mówiąc o różnicy poziomów…

Nawoływania i wykrzykiwane rozkazy ustały, a w mieście zapanowała upiorna, martwa cisza. Wbiegł w pustą już ulicę, po czym zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Na bruku leżało kilka ciał jego przyjaciół, na których ubraniach czerwone plamy powiększały się z sekundy na sekundę. Porzucone obok pistolety leżały, niczym symbol odniesionej porażki. Chłopak wpatrywał się w ten obrazek szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie mogąc wyrzec ani słowa. Powoli kręcił głową, jakby chcąc zaprzeczyć temu, co właśnie ukazało się jego oczom.

- Nie wierzę… - wyszeptał, zaciskając pięści na łańcuchach niemalże do bólu. – To nie mogło się wydarzyć…

Żadne zaklęcia nie mogły zaprzeczyć temu, co się stało. Wołani po imieniu towarzysze nie odpowiadali, nie reagowali też na potrząsanie za ramię. Mimo to Lupo krzyczał rozpaczliwie, jakby wierząc, że ktoś wreszcie się obudzi. Te same wydarzenia. To samo miejsce. Ta sama osoba.

- Wilku… - wycharczał ktoś, siedzący pod ścianą. W jego ramiona wbite były ostrza, a na całym ciele widać było mnóstwo krwawiących zadrapań. W poranionej osobie wojownik rozpoznał swojego przyjaciela.

- Carlo! – Krzyknął, podbiegając. – Niech to szlag, co ten sukinsyn…

- On na ciebie czeka – przerwał mu cicho brat, kaszląc. – Uciekaj, wilczku. Uciekaj, zanim ten psychopata cię znajdzie…

- O czym ty mówisz?! O czym ty… - przerwał. Głowa Carla opadła bezwładnie, dając znak, iż jej właściciel stracił przytomność. – Carlo! Powiedz coś! Nie poddawaj się!

Mężczyzna jednak nie reagował ani na szarpanie, ani na okrzyki. Oddychał jeszcze ale było wiadomo, że bez szybkiej pomocy medycznej nie uda mu się przeżyć. Czyli wszystko zależało od tego, jak szybko Lupo uda się pokonać Belphegora…

Wojownik zacisnął zęby, podnosząc się z kolan. Nie miał złudzeń, że ktoś przyjdzie z pomocą – doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, iż na polu bitwy pozostał jedynie sam jeden. Powoli, niby z ociąganiem skierował się w stronę zachodniej części miasta. „On na ciebie czeka…" powiedział Carlo. Jeśli faktycznie tak było, mógł czekać tylko w jednym miejscu.

Dojście tam zajęło chłopakowi mniej niż dziesięć minut. Faktycznie, był tam. Siedział na dachu domu, opierając głowę na dłoni. Teraz Lupo mógł zobaczyć, że jego płaszcz był w niektórych miejscach był porwany, zniszczony. Czyli on też nie miał tak łatwo.

- Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz – Odezwał się zabójca, spoglądając na niego z uśmiechem. Jego przeciwnik stanął w lekkim rozkroku i mocniej zacisnął ręce na trzymanych kołach. – Dużo czasu minęło, co…? Dziewięć lat, a tutaj nadal się nic nie zmieniło – stwierdził, spoglądając w stronę pałacu królewskiego.

Lupo nie odezwał się, nie zdejmując z niego wzroku. Nie miał zamiaru dać się nabrać na jedną z jego sztuczek. Na wspominki się gnojowi zebrało, patrzcie państwo. Chłopak musiał się z całych sił opanowywać, żeby nie cisnąć w niego kołem od razu.

- …A ty nadal wciąż tkwisz w tym samym miejscu – dodał Belphegor obracając nóż w palcach. – Wilk nie opuszcza swojej nory, co? Jak widzisz, ona dalej tu jest – dodał, ciskając ostrzem. Lupo cofnął się o krok, jednak po chwili zorientował się, że to nie on był celem. Nóż trafił w zmurszałą beczkę, cały czas tkwiącą między kranem a progiem domu. Chłopak powoli podniósł wzrok na nożownika.

- Dlaczego? – Zapytał, zanim zdążył się zastanowić. Pytanie wypłynęło z jego ust niemalże bez jego wiedzy. – Dlaczego mnie nie zabiłeś?

- Ushishishi… – Uśmiech zabójcy stał się jeszcze szerszy. Kolejne ostrze pojawiło się w jego dłoni, tym razem wycelowane w przeciwnika. – Odpowiedź jest prostsza niż ci się wydaje. Widzisz… - Przerwał, przeglądając się w błyszczącym nożu. – Księciu się nudziło.

Koło zębate pomknęło w stronę nożownika niemalże sekundę później. Hamowany dotychczas gniew zupełnie zaślepił Lupo, który teraz kierował się tylko jednym pragnieniem – usunąć ze świata tę osobę. Tego człowieka, dla którego życie ludzkie jest jedynie zabawą, igraszką. Który potrafi wymordować całe miasto z tylko sobie znanych, bezsensownych powodów. Który pozbawił go kochanej nad życie rodziny.

Broń uderzyła w dach, robiąc w nim dużą wyrwę. Zabójca dał radę uskoczyć, ale zaraz został trafiony przed drugie koło, które rzuciło nim o ścianę sąsiedniego budynku. Było ono jednak mniejsze od poprzedniego, toteż już po chwili Belphegor ponownie stał na nogach, poobijany i poraniony, dzierżąc w każdej z dłoni po kilka noży. Cisnął nimi w stronę Lupo, który padł na ziemię, unikając ich. Przeturlał się na bok, wiedząc, iż przyczepione do ostrzy nici mogą zadać niemalże identyczne rany, jak one same. Nie udało mu się jednak postawić się na nogi dostatecznie szybko – kolejny nóż trafił go w bok, rozdzierając mu koszulę. Wojownik posłał koła zębate w stronę Bela, po czym chwycił je z powrotem, krzywiąc się z bólu. Rana znacznie utrudniała mu posługiwanie się bronią. Starając się nie zwracać uwagi na obrażenie, wbiegł w mniejszą uliczkę, unikając rzucanych w jego stronę ostrzy.

- Zdenerwowałeś się? – Zapytał Książę, cały czas ciskając w Lupo nożami. – Po co walczysz? To i tak już koniec. Rodzina Corvino to przeszłość – dodał, rzucając po raz kolejny.

- Mylisz się! – Krzyknął chłopak, odwracając się gwałtownie i używając koła zębatego jako tarczy. Ostrza odbiły się od niego i spadły na ziemię. - Zostali jeszcze członkowie, których nie udało ci się pokonać. Pierwszy ich zbierze i…

- Ach tak? – Uśmiechnął się nożownik, zatrzymując na moment. Widać było, że naiwna wypowiedź wojownika go rozbawiła. – Ushishishi… A jak myślisz, gdzie poszła Mammon? Na kawę?

Słowa te podziałały na Lupo niczym uderzenie obuchem. Otworzył szeroko oczy, jakby nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Belphegor tylko czekał na ten moment. Okrutna prawda dotarła do chłopaka w tej samej chwili, w której nóż trafił w środek koła zębatego, trafiając go w drugi bok.

- Cholera – zaklął, chwytając się za krwawiącą ranę. Rzucił się w lewo, taranując drzwi stojącego tuż obok domu i dostał się do środka. Starając się poruszać jak najszybciej, przeszedł przez zakurzone mieszkanie, zmierzając do znajdującego się na parterze dużego okna. Przelazł przez nie, po czym wszedł do kolejnego budynku. Obrazy przed oczami zaczynały się rozmywać – stracił już sporo krwi.

- _Przy księżycu, nocą ciemną, choć już gwiazdy jego bledną…_ - rozległ się w pobliżu cichy głos, niemalże przykuwając Lupo do ziemi. Wokół niego z świstem przeleciały noże, nie trafiając go. - _…Miota się wciąż jeden wilk, choć już całkiem opadł z sił…_

Chłopak potrząsnął głową i odwrócił się. Nie może dać się zmanipulować przez tego psychodelicznego Księcia. Nie ma mowy, żeby pierwszy lepszy iluzjonista mógł sobie poradzić z Pierwszym. Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone, a on…

Znieruchomiał. Na jego gardle pojawiła się cienka, czerwona kreska. Nie mógł zrobić nawet kroku. Wpadł w zastawioną przez zabójcę pułapkę.

- _Ryczy z bólu, krew z ran tryska i wciąż z otwartego pyska…_ - W budynku rozległy się donośne, niespieszne kroki. Belphegor celowo opóźniał swoje przybycie. Doskonale wiedział, że Lupo nie ma najmniejszych szans na ucieczkę lub choćby ruszenie się w jakikolwiek sposób. Zdawał się doskonale bawić całą sytuacją. Wciąż pamiętał wyliczankę, pamiętał noc sprzed dziewięciu lat. Kolejna wersja, kolejny mord.

Kroki ustały. Wojownik wygiął szyję najbardziej jak mógł, bez dotykania nitek i spojrzał za siebie. Stał w drzwiach, spokojny i zadowolony. Wciąż z tym samym uśmiechem.

- _Czyj dziś będzie pierwszy zgon?_ – Odezwał się znowu, unosząc powoli dłoń z nożami do góry. – _Kto wpierw zginie? Ja? _– Zamilkł na moment, uśmiechając się szerzej. – _Nie. On._

* * *

_Trzeba przyznać, dzień był piękny._

_Po niebie sunęły białe, puszyste chmurki, zza których wyzierało słońce. Mimo wczesnej wiosny, było już na tyle ciepło, by wypuszczone z domów dzieci biegały w krótkich rękawkach, a ich matki wynosiły pranie na zewnątrz, żeby obeschło na dworze. Życie na rynku toczyło się w najlepsze, a handlarze wystawiający swoje towary na straganach zachwalali je przed klientami. Także drzwi sklepów otwierały się niemalże bez przerwy, jakby pogoda sama w sobie zachęcała mieszkańców do zakupów._

_W całym tym zamieszaniu nie uczestniczyła dzieciarnia, która w podobne dni grupami wylegała na pobliskie łąki, by urządzać wyścigi, budować szałasy lub po prostu spędzić wesoło czas. Jednakże ostatnimi czasy młodzież spotykała się głównie w celu zabawy w popularną ostatnio zabawę w „Wilka i dziurę". Tak było też i tym razem – kilkoro dzieci pogłębiało wykopany ostatnimi czasy (na potrzeby gry) dół, a reszta biegała dookoła podekscytowana, szukając większej ilości graczy._

_Jedna z dziewczynek zatrzymała się w pobliżu jedynego w okolicy drzewa, tuż obok wykopanej dziury. Jego gęste gałęzie tworzyły swojego rodzaju parasol. Właśnie tam, chowając się w cieniu, siedział na niedużej skale ubrany na biało chłopiec, którego blond grzywka zasłaniała całkowicie oczy. Jego twarz miała nieco znudzony wyraz, a zdjęta z głowy korona wirowała w powietrzu, podrzucana przez niego jakby od niechcenia._

_- Książę, chodź do nas! – krzyknęła dziewczynka, podchodząc bliżej. – Hej, Bel! Zagraj z nami!_

_Chłopiec złapał tiarę, zwracając się w stronę, z której pochodził głos. Uśmiechnął się kpiąco._

_- Jak ty się zwracasz do Księcia? – Zapytał, krzywiąc się. – Książę nie będzie się babrał z wami w błocie. Nie zajmuję się takimi prostackimi zabawami._

_Dziewczynka nieco skuliła się w sobie, jednak nadal się nie poddawała._

_- No chodź, Bel – prosiła. – Będzie fajnie, zobaczysz._

_- Zostaw go – krzyknął ktoś z tyłu. – Niech sam siedzi, jak nie chce!_

_Tamta spojrzała niepewnie za siebie, po czym jeszcze raz przeniosła wzrok na Księcia. Widać było po niej wahanie, jednak po kilku sekundach odwróciła się na pięcie i pobiegła w stronę przyjaciół. Dziura była już gotowa, teraz wystarczyło tylko wybrać wilka._

_- Lupo będzie wilkiem! – Krzyknął jeden ze starszych chłopców. Po chwili zawtórowały mu inne dzieci._

_- Lupo na wilka, Lupo na wilka! – Krzyczały, klaszcząc._

_Wypychany do przodu chłopiec o brązowych kędziorach skrzywił się._

_- Ja zawsze muszę być wilkiem! – Poskarżył się. – Czemu zawsze ja?_

_- Bo ty jesteś Wilk! – Stwierdziła jedna z dziewczynek, śmiejąc się._

_Koniec końców Lupo zsunął się do środka dołu, a pozostałe dzieci ustawiły się dookoła. Na znak dany przez jednego z chłopców, wszyscy zaczęli chodzić dookoła, śpiewając._

_- Przy księżycu, nocą ciemną, choć już gwiazdy całkiem bledną, kopie dziurę pewien wilk, choć już całkiem opadł z sił! – Z chwilą, gdy rozbrzmiało ostatnie słowo, dzieci zmieniły kierunek. – Z głodu ryczy i zły jest, gotów on każdego zjeść! A nim znów nadejdzie świt, kto tam wpadnie, ja czy ty?!_

_W tej samej chwili Lupo rzucił się do przodu i pociągnął za nogę jedną z dziewczynek, która z wesołym kwikiem zsunęła się do środka. W następnej sekundzie rozległ się krzyk i zaległa cisza. Stojące wokół dołu dzieci patrzyły w osłupieniu, jak Wilk trzyma się za policzek, zalewając się łzami. Spod palców wyciekała powoli krew. Pierwsza ocknęła się dziewczynka stojąca w dole, która wcześniej zachęcała Belphegora do zabawy._

_- Bel, co ty robisz?!_

_Książę siedział na skraju dołu, trzymając po jednym sztylecie w każdej z dłoni – trzeci był wbity w ścianę dziury, tuż obok Lupo, którego policzek musnęło ostrze. Na twarzy królewskiego syna tkwił pełen zadowolenia uśmiech._

_- Ushishishi… - Zaśmiał się, szczerząc się. – Jak to co? Bawię się z wami? Poluję na wilka._

_- Ale tak nie można! – Krzyknęła dziewczynka. Była jedyną, która miała odwagę sprzeciwić się Księciu. Reszta dzieci stała w milczeniu, wpatrując się w chłopca okrągłymi z przerażenia oczami._

_Belphegor nie odpowiedział. Wstał wśród ogólnej ciszy, po czym ruszył w stronę pałacu, nie zaszczycając gromady nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Po drodze mijał Lupo, który zdołał się już wygrzebać z dołu i teraz siedział zapłakany, wciąż uciskając ranę na policzku. Zanim podniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Księcia, tuż obok jego nogi wylądowały dwa pozostałe sztylety, wbijając się ostrzami w ziemię. Chłopiec kwiknął z przerażenia, odskakując w bok, po czym spojrzał za oddalającym się królewskim synem. Wydawało mu się, że coś słyszał._

_- A gdy znów nadejdzie świt, kto zostanie, ja czy ty…?_

_Książę nucił._


End file.
